Truth or Dare: Mafia and The World
by Toona Chiarenz
Summary: Gimana jadinya apabila Dame bertemu Hetare? Bagaimana nasib Tsuna dkk. ketika bertemu Italy dan teman-temannya dalam sebuah permainan 'tradisional ? ' yang diadakan Author cerita ini? No flames please, dan R&R ya! Warning: SUPER GAJE :D


**Disclaimer: I don't own either KHR! or APH!**

**KHR! is owned by Amano Akira-sensei**

**APH is owned by Himaruya Hidekaz-sensei**

**Warning: OOC, hint, fanservice level Dewa, serta partisipasi France**

* * *

><p><strong>Toona: Muahahahahaha, saya siap <strong>**meneror****!**

**Su-chan: Hush! Dilarang bongkar aib sebelum ada korban!**

**Toona: Pertama, jelasin dulu kenapa anda disini, biar pembaca ga bingung =w=**

**Su-chan: Saya jadi tamu special fanfict ini, tunggu film perdana(?) saya ya!**

**Toona: Toona and Su-chan in: Sex and Daten City!**

**Su-chan: Bukaaaaaaannnnnn!**

**Panty&Stocking: Itu film kami woi!**

**Su-chan: Too-chan! Kau sudah melanggar hak cipta(?)!**

**Toona: Kalo gitu ini kutambahin!**

* * *

><p><strong>Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt is owned by Gainax(?)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Su-chan: Yakin itu bener?<strong>

**Toona: Gatau /(=w=)/**

**Su-chan: Kita tunggu aja pembaca yang mau koreksi kalo gitu…**

**Reborn: Oi, Dame-Authors, jangan panjangin prolog**

**Toona&Su-chan: Sejak kapan ente punya hak disini?**

**Reborn: *cling***

**Toona: A-ahahaha! ****Silahkan lama-lama disini deh, Mbah(?) ****Reborn!**

**Su-chan: Kita mulai aja fanfict ini!**

* * *

><p><strong>-Para chara KHR dan APH semua ngumpul dalam subuah gym(?) <strong>**SUPER luas-**

Italy: Veh~ Ada apa ya? Banyak sekali yang ngumpul hari ini~

Japan: Ada banyak sekali orang yang kita nggak kenal…

Toona: AHAHAHAHAH! *muncul diatas panggung(?), ketawa lebay ala America*

America: Woi! Jangan nyuri-nyuri ketawa _hero_ ini dong!

Tsuna: Tunggu, kamu kan-!

Toona: Lama tak jumpa, Tsuna~!

Hibari: ...

England: _Hey you git!_ Ada apa manggil banyak orang-orang _awesome_ seperti kita ini?

Prussia: Oi, gak _awesome!_ Kamu nyuri _catch-phraseku!_

Dino: Asem…?

Canada: _Etto,_ ada perlu apa manggil kita kesini...?

Gokudera: Itu siapa yang ngomong barusan?

Yamamoto: Ngga denger apa-apa kok

Tsuna: Hii! Ada penunggu disini!

Basil: Apa ada hantu Jepang? *mata berbinar, OOC*

Japan: Maaf, tuan. Jepang itu saya

Toona: DIEEEEMMMMMM SEMUAAAAAAAAA! *pinjem toa _Love is War_* Fuh…

**-hening sejenak-**

Toona: Aku manggil kamu, kamu, kamu *nunjuk ga jelas*

Greece: *ngantuk*

Toona: Kamu, kamu, kamu, kamu *masih nunjuk*

Orang numpang narsis: *nguap*

Toona: Kamu, kamu, kamu, kamu *masih nunjuk ngasal*

England: WOI! Kebanyakan, _damn git!_

Russia: *angkat pipa air yang lengkap dengan kerannya* Mau dipukul, _da?_

Toona: Ehem! Daripada bikin prolog lebih panjang dari yang seharusnya… Aku manggil kalian karena… *_drumrolls_* KALIAN AKAN JADI BAGIAN **HAREM** TERCINTAKU!

Semua: *Aura ctar2an* APOOAAAAAAAHHH?

Germany: Kita jadi **harem**-mu?

Hibari: Oi, _omnivore_... Kau sudah kelewatan... *angkat tonfa*

Toona: -hening sejenak- ... Tapi boong *pasang pose narsis(?) si Hong Kong* (Batin: Toh kalian semua dari dulu sudah masuk, ngapain re-enter? :9)

Su-chan: Tuuuaaaahaaaaaaaann pestaaaaa-nyaaaaaaaaaaaa~~~~~~ *terjun dari helicopter* Vodkaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~ *pasang muka Russia*

Toona: _Imo-chan!_ Kau telah tibaaaaaaaaa! ~(OAO)~ Rumput pun bergoyang~ (u~3u)~ *lebay* _The party don't start 'til Su-chan walk in~_ *gampared ama fans Ke$ha*

Su-chan: Saia telah tiba~ *mendarat dengan otomatis pasang pose narsis di panggung*

Toona: Hore! Hore! Sumber fanservice dan masalah(?) telah tiba! \\www/

Japan: Saya punya firasat buruk…

Toona&Su-chan: *Gerak transformasi Panty & Stocking*

Germany: *menonton dengan seksama sambil nutupin mata Italy*

Italy: Veh?

Prussia: INI _AWESOME!_

Japan: _Owata_… *muka pucet*

France: Honhonhonhon~ 3

Hong Kong: *pose narsis(?)-nya*

England: _What the bloody hell?_

S-Korea: _MANSAE! MANSAE!_

Brief yang numpang lewat: P-Panty dan Stocking versi rambut hitam pendek? *digorok Garterbelt dan digigit Chuck yang juga numpang lewat*

Hiruma Youichi yang numpang lewat: YAA-HAA! *nembak ngasal*

Tsuna: Hii!

Gokudera: _J-Juudaime!_

Yamamoto: Waw, Su-chan... *mata melebar*

Hibari: _Omnivore_… Kau… *twitch*

Toona&Su-chan: *Ngomong pake nada pengusiran Ghost* Oh wahai lelaki (dan perempuan) yang _awesome_, kalian semua dipanggil ke tempat suci ini untuk sebuah acara khusus. Yakni… *ngeluarin panty dan stocking(?), yang kemudian jadi senjata (?)* TRUTH OR DARE!

Semua: Ini lebih parah dari **harem**(?)! *JDAAARRRRRRR*

Swiss: *Ambil pistol* Saya pihak netral. Tapi…

Hibari: *Posisi siap dengan tonfa* _Kamikorosu_...

Toona: Para pembaca kami yang baik hati, budiman, tidak sombong, jujur, serta rajin nabung. Kami berdua persembahkan, Truth or Dare: Mafia and The World!"

Su-chan: Peraturan kami dalam Truth or Dare ini _simple_ sekali, bahkan seorang **idiot** bisa ngerti! Para pembaca setia cukup mengirim dare lewat PM ato review. Kirim PM-nya bisa lewat Aku atau Too-chan. Tapi disarankan lewat review, biar bisa pamer XD Kirim lagi juga boleh, tapi ditunjukin di lain chapter

Toona: Larangan cuman 3 aja: NO YAOI, NO YURI, NO ECCHI (yang cewe lhoo...). Fanservice dipersilahkan untuk para lelaki, tapi cuman batasnya 'Natal dan April Mop Bersama France-aniki' (Karena kita semua SENANG Natal dan April Mop bareng France-aniki~ *DUARRRR*)

France: Honhonhon~ Siapa yang ga suka Natal dengan aku? Semua orang suka! 3

Korban Natal & April Mop: Kami ga suka Natal dan April Mop dengan France!

Mammon: *nyimpen foto-foto Natal dan April Mop dengan France* Saia jual foto ini dengan harga bagus, tanpa bayar uang muka(?) Ada yang mau beli kah?

Toona: UGOOOHHHH! SAAAAIAAAA BELIIIIII! *borong foto-foto Iggy ama Nihon* Coba aja Kyo-kun ada... *banjir darah di hidung Toona, otomatis anemia*

Su-chan: Tahan CAPSLOCK-mu, Too-chan! Eh, AKU JUGA MAU BELIIIIIIII! *borong foto-foto Oyabun* Kalo aja ada yang Yama-kun… *tepar di lantai dengan darah segar*

Hungary: Saia juga beli~~! *borong foto Austria dan Prussia(PrusHung alert!)*

Reborn: Oi Mammon, kau dapet dari mana foto-foto itu? Kan dari fandom lain

Mammon: Jaringan informasi-ku nyebar kayak AIDS, mudah sekali nyasar ke dunia lain

Tsuna: (Bating: Emang hantu ya? Pake istilah dunia lain segala…)

Tomohiko: *Tomohiko to the rescue* Authooorrrr! Kuatkan dirimu! *guncangan rohani*

Su-chan: A-aku mau makan _churros_ Oyabun... Sebelum aku pergi…

Tenma: Toona_-_samaaaaa! Sadarkan dirimu! *guncangan Illahi*

Toona: Aku melihat... Surga... Britannia Angel menjemput...~

England: Perasaan gue dari tadi diem aja

Toona: Oh… Tunggu… Aku malah lihat Scanty dan Kneesock di Neraka…

Scanty&Kneesock numpang narsis: Kita disini euy…

Toona: Tenma, anak perempuanku yang manis(?), ibu akan mewariskan semua barang-barang yaoi punya ibu... Kau harus meneruskan ke-fujoshi-an ibu...

Tenma: Tidaaaaaaakkk! Aku tidak suka yaoi! Dan saia laki-laki, Toona_-_sama!

Toona: _Uso daaaa_, mukamu terlalu manis nak... *penglihatan mulai blur, maka-nya error* Jadi hetero lah kalau begitu...

Tenma: ...! QAQ

Hungary: Saia yang dikasi dong harta warisannya!

Haru: Hahi! Haru juga mau hak warisannya _desu! _(- Haru, sejak kapan ente menjadi fujo?)

**-Mohon tunggu sebentar-**

Toona: Tadi kita dari mana?

Tenma: …

Hungary: Kau Mammon-san bukan? Saia Hungary, saya bisa membantu 'bisnis' anda

Mammon: Hhm, pembicaraanmu menarik…

Reborn: Kalau boleh, saia ingin bergabung

Su-chan: Pembicaraan yang menyeramkan sekali

Toona: Sesama orang 'bisnis', saia cium(?) Natal udah dekat(?)

Austria&Prussia: *merinding dangdut*

Tsuna: Me-menyeramkan…

Tomohiko: Ini kayak nonton film horror…

Tenma: Yang level-nya tinggi…

Toona: D-dari pada merasa takut akan kekuatan mereka bertiga ini. Mari kita lanjutan event ini!

Su-chan: Sekarang kita akan perkenalan karakter, biar tiap fandom saling kenal!

Tsuna: Ga kebanyakan apa karakternya?

**-Setelah perkenalan panjang lebar-**

Greece: *langsung bobo di lantai*

Toona: _Ara,_ udah malem *liat langit penuh bintang*

Su-chan: KONSEEEEER! *udah _henshin_ jadi cosplay*

Toona: Mari! *_henshin_ jadi cosplay*

Tenma&Tomohiko: Kami persembahkan, Seikan Hikou!

Semua: *applause(?)*

Japan: *o*

Toona: _Suimen ga yuragu_

_Kaze no wa ga hirogaru_

_Fure atta yubisaki no_

_Aoi denryuu_

Su-chan: _Mitsumeau dake de_

_Kodoku na kasokudo ga_

_Isshun ni kudakechiru_

_Anata ga suki yo_

Toona: _Toumei na shinju no you ni_

_Chuu no uku namida_

Su-chan: _Higeki datte kamawanai_

_Anata__to ikitai_

Su-chan&Toona: _Kira!_

France: *tepar di lantai*

Japan: *langsung foto*

**-Setelah itu-**

Su-chan&Toona: _motteke ryuusei chirashite DAYS  
>KOKO de keu na FAITO EKUSUTASHII kogashite yo<br>tondeke kimi no mune ni sweet  
>omakaseshinasai<br>motto yukushite ageru AGERU  
>iteza gogo kuji Don't be late<em>

**-Setelah itu-**

Su-chan&Toona: _Ikinokoritai  
>Mada ikitetai<br>Kimi o aishiteru  
>Honki no kokoro misetsukeru made<br>Watashi nemuranai_

Tsuna: Semua lagu yang dinyanyiin sejauh ini dari Macross F sih?

**-Akhirnya konser selesai juga-**

Mammon: Uang-ku, tambah banyak… *kebahagiaan tersembunyi dibalik kerudung(?)*

Japan: *p*

Toona: Rok emang merepotkan... *_henshin_ balik jadi t-shirt biru dengan tulisan 'Vital Regions' serta celana jeans camo dengan sandal*

Su-chan: Karena kau perempuan *_henshin_ jadi baju biasa* Betewe, baju goth-loli-mu dikemanain, Too-chan?

Toona: Chapter berikutnya aja deh, ta jamin aku disalah kira Ciel

Su-chan: Orangnya ta jamin sekarang lagi bersin

**-Sementara itu, di mansion yang besar yang terletak di Inggris. Bukan di Wales, bukan di Scotland, bukan di Northern Ireland, bukan di Ireland, bukan di- *Narator di tatapi dengan muka pembunuh oleh kakak-kakaknya Iggy* Oke, sepertinya para pembaca udah ngerti peta Inggris, di benua Eropa, di dunia, di planet bumi, di galaksi Bima Sakti, di- *Narator digetok tiada ampun oleh Toona, kakak2 Iggy serta Iggy, dan para pembaca yang mulai stress mendengar celotehan Narator terus*-**

Ciel: HUAAACHIUUUWWW *bersin kayak badai*

Sebastian: _Bocchan,_ ini sudah kesekian kalinya anda bersin. Apa anda yakin anda tidak kena flu?

Ciel: Ga kok!

Alois: Ga elit lu, Ciel. Masa bangsawan bersin keras-keras?

Ciel: Diem lu, nyari masalah ama gue *jari tengah*

Finny: _Bocchan_ ngeluarin jari tengah, DUNIA SUDAH KIAMAT! OAO"

**-Balik ke gym-**

Toona: Okke, selamat malem semuanya~ *keluarin bantal*

Tsuna: Kita tidur disini? OAO"

Toona: Yep. Tapi tenang kok *mencet remote yang muncul entah dari mana, muncul shower room entah dari mana* Gym ini punya semuanya~

Su-chan: Betul sekali~

Tsuna: Dapet dari mana gym kayak gini...?

Reborn: *ngeluarin aura*

Tsuna: *ngeliat Reborn, langsung diem*

Swiss: Kurang sesuatu… *ngeluarin bazooka gede, atapnya bolong* Yap, baru kerasa angin malem-nya

Tsuna: Hiii! Swiss-san kenapa kau bolongin?

China: Tenang saja _aru_. Besok sudah itu atap pasti seperti baru _aru._

Toona: Uwooohh! _Aru_-nya 2 kali! (- Ga penting banget)

Tsuna: (Tenang banget sih…)

Italy: Veh~ Bintang-bintangnya cantik~

Haru: Hahi, betul! Cantik sekali! :D

Toona: *pegang bantal* Nyaa, kurasa tidak ada masalahnya liat-liat bintang dulu

Greece: *Seperti yang sudah dikatakan, dari tadi udah bobo*

Su-chan: Aku sangat setuju, Nee-sama *tiba-tiba udah di deket Yama-kun dan Oyabun*

Toona: *langsung duduk deket-deket Iggy, Japan, ama Hibari*

Hibari: Aku tidak suka keramaian, _omnivore_

Toona: Bertoleransilah, Kyo-kun. Cuman semalem ini aja

Denmark: AKU BAWA BIR! ADA YANG MAU!

Toona&Su-chan: Jangaaaaaannnn!

England: *udah telat* Hehehehe…

Toona: IGGYYYYY! QAQ

America: Wai~ Keliatannya _fun_! _Yosh,_ aku juga mau!

France: Ada wine ga?

Russia: Vodka gimana?

**-Akhirnya…-**

Toona: *mabuk level 74* Siapa yang mau dicambuk? Bwahahahahah! *udah siap dengan cambuk*

Tenma: Toona-sama, anda dibawah umur, dipaksa minum, lalu kalo lagi mabuk, anda menyeramkan…

Su-chan: Kyahahahhaha! Hfrr99f whiewhrhrxxeo3iq (- Anggap aja ini bahasa Polandia)!

Tomohiko: Author jadi pinter bahasa kalo mabuk ya… *catat langsung*

Polandia: _Like,_ ini menyenangkan~ *pake kostum cewek yang cute*

Spain: _Si~ Fusosososo~_ *pake baju matador oh-so-smexy-bikin-orang-tepar-aja*

France: Honhonhonhon~ 3 *Mawar di antara kaki, disertai neko-mimi*

England: *buka kemeja, langsung diputer-puterin* Aku terlalu _awesome_ untuk kemeja ini!

Prussia: Berhenti nyuri _catch-phrase_ orang, kora! _It's not awesome!_

Basil: Asem...?

Colonnello: Kau juga jangan melakukan hal yang sama, kora!

Yang lain: *udah jadi ga waras*

Tenma: Ini akan menjadi…

Tomohiko: Malam yang sangat panjang…

**-Paginya...-**

Toona&Su-chan: _**MEIN GOTT! **_*baru bangun lansung banjir darah segar karena sejauh mata memandang, ada laut penuh fanservice*

Tenma: *Entah kapan juga ikut tepar, kondisi _buck-naked_*

Mammon: *foto semuanya* Ada yang mau beli ga? Halo para pembaca? Ga ada sensor lho, harganya tidak bisa di tawar...

Reborn: *Cosplay polisi* Kayaknya Tenma udah mulai mabuk sekitar jam 2 dini hari

Toona: *Sumbat hidung* Untuk kepada Yti. Bapak Furet alias Bapak Siti dari Malang(?), dare anda akan semuanya strip(kecuali perempuan, karena daku larang ecchi) sudah terkabulkan~

Tomohiko: *sendiri yang waras(?)* Yti.?

Toona: Yang Ter-Idiot

Tomohiko: (-_ -'ll) …

Su-chan: *Ikut nyumbat* Sejak kapan dia rikues, Too-chan?

Toona: *ganti sumbatan* Sebelum Britannia Angel kemaren melayang di angkasa bareng flying mint bunny-nya dan Tinker Bell(?)

Su-chan: Oh, semenjak ada kamu post status soal ini? Kapan kamu post status soal fanfict-nya? (Kayaknya udah dia kubur ama statusnya yang lain ya…)

Toona: Ga, serius kok. Kemaren sebelum mabuk level 30, aku sempat liat BuriTen melayang

Su-chan: *pasang muka (-_ -'ll)-nya si Hong Kong kalo BuriTen beraksi ama makhluk-makhluknya*

Tomohiko: *pasang muka (=q =)-nya si America kalo BuriTen beraksi ama makhluk-makhluknya*

Toona: Nah, sementara itu *keluarin banyak kamera dan buku ancaman* Mari berpesta~

Su-chan: Let's roll B-)) *keluarin banyak handycam dan buku ancaman*

Yang waras(?) kecuali si Mammon dan Reborn alias Tomohiko: *sembunyi*

Toona: Dari Sabang sampai Merauke, terjajar laki-laki~! 3 3

Su-chan: APUAAAA? ∑(OwO")

Toona: Semua terkapar di lantai, tanpa pake boxers!

Su-chan: Fanfict ini udah ga aman untuk anak-anak lagi! Yang dibawah umur 13 dilarang baca! \("OAO)/

Toona: Bahkan Kyo-kun, Nappo, dan Xanxus, jadi korban stripping fest! Aku salahkan FURANSU, padahal ini belum Natal!

Su-chan: Chigiiii! ∑(OAO")

**-Sisa dari ke-**_**awesome**_**-an ini bisa dilanjutkan lewat imajinasi anda sekalian-**

* * *

><p><strong>Toona: Kami tunggu dare-nya~! Dengan penuh<strong>** antisipasi~!**

**Su-chan: Kami juga tunggu muka seperti ini /(^p^)/**

**Mammon: Saya tunggu pelanggan yang mau beli foto-foto ini**

**Toona&Su-chan: Oi, sejak kapan kamu punya hak nongkrong disini?**

* * *

><p><strong>Eyeshield21 is owned by Inagaki Riichiro dan Murata Yusuke<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Hiruma: Khekhekhekhekhe! :D<strong>

**Tomohiko: Inikah yang beristilah, 'The Last Laugh'…?**


End file.
